


Something Borrowed

by dragonndoggod



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Fluff, Borrowing Clothes, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, drabble prompt, prompts, the outsider would look adorable in Corvo's jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: There’s nothing wrong with borrowing a jacket, just like there was nothing wrong with sneaking into the Royal Protector’s room to borrow a jacket or two.





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: I’m too shy to tell you I like you, so I keep borrowing your jacket. And now I like you even more because you smell amazing. This is my very first Corvosider story, even if it’s a drabble. I hope this is okay
> 
> This is my very first try at Corvosider that is posted. I want to write some more Corvosider drabble and smut. 
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own.

Time ticked by slow and faithful as Levi waited, always waiting until he knew that Corvo wouldn’t be coming back for the day. Waited until he knew that the Royal Protector wouldn’t catch him slipping inside. He footsteps soft against the rugs, he knew exactly where to find what he wanted. Trying not to make any noise as he approached, opening the doors of the armoire and the sight that waited for him. 

The jacket that hung neatly on a hook to the side, Levi could feel a smile twitch at his lips as he reached for jacket. Lifting the clothing off the hook to bring the fabric closer to his body, enjoying the scent that belongs to Corvo alone. This wasn’t the first nor would it be the last time that he would do this. Inhaling the scent once more, Levi slipped the jacket on, pulling it closer and pretending that the fabric was Corvo holding him close.

“So this is what’s been happening to my jackets.” 

The smooth voice interrupted his thoughts and causing him to stiffen before he spun on his heel. Levi caught the look of amusement on the older man’s face. Arms crossed in a relaxed stance, he could only swallow. Corvo caught him red handed.

Feeling heat rushing to his cheeks, heart thudding heavily in his chest, Levi fought the urge to look away. Lifting his chin in defiance, pressing his lips to hid the fact that he had been caught. He wasn’t going to give anything away.

“So? I was cold,” Levi retorted, keeping the jacked on and even pulling it closer. “I haven’t had a chance to get my own jackets and your jacket is warmer,” he tried to explain though he could see that Corvo wasn’t believing a word he was saying. Pressing onwards, he moved a step closer to the Royal Protector.

“It’s not like you don’t have enough jackets, Corvo. I’m sure you can spare a few,” Levi tried and failed to keep the hope out of his voice.

“You could always ask,” Corvo retorted, closing the distance between them. Fingers that worked to fasten the buttons from the bottom up.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Levi asked, his attention on the fullness of Corvo’s bottom lip, tearing his gaze up when fingers cupped his chin.

“There’s more to this than what you’re telling me,” a hum from Corvo as dark eyes watched him before turning away. Swallowing back the sound of disappointment, Levi watched as Corvo headed back to the doorway. The opening and closing of a mouth before Corvo spoke.

“When you’re ready, Levi, I’ll be here,” a look sent to him before the door closed.

Ducking his head into the collar of the jacket, Levi breathed in the scent and thought about Corvo’s words, the look that the older man wore.

Taking a deep breath, he moved quickly in the hopes of catching Corvo.


End file.
